Mafia
by midnightwolf126
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano have been in charge of their family's mafia for 3 years since their grandfather passed away. Since then, they've grown in size a fair amount but their newest addition, Antonio, sprarks a certain interest in Lovino that causes him to risk everything to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

"So, you're Antonio."  
The young Italian smirked, glaring atthe Spanish man then to his younger twin brother.  
"Well, what do you think fratello?"  
"I like him. He seems nice."  
''We're not looking for nice, we want trustworthy."  
"Oh yeah."  
The older Italian looked back over to the nervous Spanish man.  
''Can we trust you?"  
"Si."  
"Hmmm, I'm still not fully convinced. Yet, you do have an impressive background. I think you're Mafia material."  
"G-Gracias. I assure you I won't let you down."  
"Of course you'll need a name."  
"Name?"  
"What the others will call you to keep you safe. To makethe names easy to remember, we call them by what country they're from. You will be Spain, understand?"  
"Si. What should I call you two?"  
"I'm Romano and he's Veneziano."  
Spain nodded, gazing into Romano's light brown eyes. The mature Italian's smirk disappeared.  
"Please do keep in mind that if you betray us and I'll personally kill you myself."  
Spain's eyes widend and he gulped nervously.  
"S-Si. I understand."  
"Good."  
He picked the phone, pressed a button and started talking to someone on the other end.  
"Belgium."  
"Y-Yes, sir?"  
"Please come show Spain to his room."  
"Right away, sir."  
He hing up, staring at Spain for a moment the quickly turning his attention to his brother, who was playing around with some paper.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Origami! Kiku taught me before he went back to Tokyo."  
Moments later, a small woman with green eyes, wearing all black with a small red ribbon in her light blonde hair walked in. Veneziano noticed her and jumped up.  
"Ciao Belgium!"  
She jumped a little at the sound of his loud, childish voice and waved shyly at him.  
"Hello Mr. Veneziano. Please come with me, Spain.''  
The brunette man left with the blonde woman, following close behind and trying not toget lost in the huge building.  
"Um...Belgium?"  
"Yes?"  
"How old is Romano?"  
"He's 16, but he insists that he's older since he's in charge."  
"16? Really? If he's that young, why is he in charge of the entire Italian mafia?"  
"Please, Spain. I can't say too much about his past. If I do, I'll get in trouble."  
"Why?"  
"He doesn't like to talk about it. Romano refuses to let anybody know a lot about his childhood."  
"Oh. Why are you here, senorita?"  
"I'd rather not say."  
"Oh, sorry..."  
She continued walikng and lead him through a door. The room they had entered had two bunk beds with three people already inside. Belgium shyly smiled at Spain and closed the door.  
"Um...Hola?"  
The three other men glared at him. One jumped down from the top bunk and smirked. He was albino, white hair and crimson eyes.  
"Sup? I'm Prussia. This is France"  
He pointed to a blonde with shoulder-length curly hair and blue eyes that Spain thought were checking him out.  
"AND this is West!"  
He walked over and wrapped his arm around a scary looking man with blonde hair slicked back and calm light blue eyes.  
"I'm Germany, please ignore my bruder here."  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Spain."  
Prussia jumped up and nudged Spain.  
"So what brings you to Italy, mi amigo?"  
Spain laughed a little at the man speaking Spanish with his thick German accent.  
"I figured I should check out the country of the Mafia. With my past and experience I thought I'd have a chance."  
"Well, first impressions are everything. How did Mr. Romano act when he saw you?"  
"He smirked a lot, and stared me down."  
The other three men stared at him like he'd just killed someone, Spain felt very uncomfortable.  
"What?"  
The frenchman walked up.  
"Be careful, mon ami. He wants you for his very own."  
"And that means?"  
Germany spoke up finally.  
"It means that he wants you to serve him and ONLY him. Not Veneziano, just him. Having to do WHATEVER he wants."  
"You know from experience?"  
"Veneziano looked at me the same way when I started. Since I'm his servent we got really close."  
Prussia jumped up and put his much taller younger brother in a head lock.  
"West has the hots for Veneziano!"  
"S-Shut up! I do n-not!"  
Prussia let go and climbed back onto his bed, smiling at Spain.  
"You're special, bro. Romano NEVER gets close to people. I'm suprised he actually wanted a personal servent. The only person he opens up to is Veneziano."  
The Spanish man nodded taking the top buck above France's. ' I'm special? Maybe if we get close enough maybe he'll tell why he's running this place while still so young. Romano he's secretly upset, I just know it.' Spain thought as he drifted to sleep after the long trip from his place to Italy. 'Romano...he looks so lonely. I hope he likes me enough to open up to me so we could be friends. I should ask him tomorrow!'


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Spain noticed Romano walking downthe long hallway leading to his room.  
"Hola, Mr. Romano!"  
Romano slowly turner around and glared at Spain.  
"Ciao..."  
He silently said while continuing to his room. Spain ran up to him and wrapped his around Romano's shoulders.  
"I was thinking maybe we should start hanging out. You look so lonely, mi amigo."  
Romano sighed, walking out of Spain's arm and to his bedroom.  
"Mi amigo? I'm not your friend Spain, I'm your boss."  
"So? We could still be friends."  
The Spanish man ran up to him again and touched the curl on the side of the Italian's head, twirling it in his fingers.  
"What's the deal with this random curl just sticking out? It's kinda funny."  
Shivers went down Romano's spine and he smacked Spain's hand away then opened the door leading to massive bedroom.  
"No!"  
He screamed at the Spanish man before slamming his door. Spain stood there, staring at the door.  
"Sorry..."  
The man said silently before heading to the dining room. Meanwhile, Romano was in his room with his back to the door, blushing. The curl on his head was his turn-on spot when it's touched. His brothers too. 'That tomato bastard...' He thought while the image of Spain played over and over again in his head. The Italian stood there, thinking of the Spanish man he had just yelled at. ' I feel different, like I actually want to be close to him...'  
"Antonio..."  
The name escaped his lips. He shook his head, trying not to think of the older man. Romano plopped down on his bed and mumbled into his pillow.  
"Asshole..."  
"Fratello!"  
Romano was tackled by his younger brother.  
"Veneziano! Stop doing that!"  
"Oh, sorry..."  
He said with his innocent voice, while getting off of his brother. Veneziano noticed the look on his older twin's face and tilted his head.  
"Fratello?"  
"What?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"N-Nothing..."  
"Is it about me embarrasing you when we went to Shanghai to have a meeting with the Chinese Mafia?"  
"No, I'm over that, It's something completely different."  
"Please, tell me?"  
"Okay, fine. I yelled at Spain.  
"So? You yell at everybody."  
"I know that, but I actually feel guilty about doing it to Spain."  
"That's new."  
Romano put his head down and Veneziano patted his back smiling.  
"I think you like Spain!"  
"I do not! I barely know the guy plus he so much older than me. I don't like anybody but you, you know that."  
"True, but you never know you could fall for him. He's really handsome.  
"Bite me."  
Veneziano continued to smile, then someone knocked on the door. Romano rolledover to where he was on his back.  
"Come in."  
Germany cautiously walked in his boss's room, keeping his eyes fixed on the both of them. "Um... Mr. Veneziano may I speak with you in private?"  
Veneziano blushed and slowly got up.  
"S-Si. I-I'll be right back..."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
Romano watched as his brother walked away with the German. 'I envy Veneziano. His ability to get people to like him is amazing. And Germany loves him, I just know it. I wish someday someone will tell me that they love me...


	3. Chapter 3

Downstairs in the dining room, Prussia was cracking jokes about anything and anybody and the threw a dinner roll at a brunette girl with a flower in her hair. She turned around and yelled at him.  
"Prussia! Could you be mature for once in you life?!"  
"Nope! Sorry Hungary!"  
He threw another one and she got up, ready to kill the albino. Spain put his head down resisting laughter. All of a sudden, they heared someone whistle and all the attention went tothe door. It was Romano. He walked furthur in, giving a look to everybody. The Italian stopped right in the middle of the room so that everybody could see him.  
"I'm shocked and disappointed in most of you. You treat this place like it's a playground. Be adults! I feel like I'm running a daycare instead of a Mafia because you idiots can't grow up!  
Spain looked at the younger man in amazement. He didn't think someone so small could get so angry.  
"I'm tired of people being so immature. Grow up, or your outta here. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, sir!"  
Everybody spokein unison. Romano turned to leave when he spotted Spain. He was staring at him, then the Italian walked away with the Spanish man's eyes following. 'Poor Romano...' After breakfast, Romano was in his office working on the several stacks of paperwork. He stopped for a brief second, loosend his tie and ran his hands thru his hair, than continued. Moments later, Veneziano busted in with an obvious blush on his face. Romano looked up at him.  
"Fratello?"  
He remained silent for a minutethan sat down next to his brother.  
"I-I think I'm in love..."  
"With who? Germany?"  
"S-Si. He kissed me like he was truely in love with me and I felt so...it was like shocked and happiness. He said 'Ich liebe dich' but I don't know what that means. I think it means I love you so I told him 'Ti amo' and we kissed again. It was so sweet."  
"Good for you."  
"What's wrong now?"  
"Everybody loves you. I really wish somebody loved me..."  
"I love you."  
"You don't count. I mean like how you feel about Germany. Someone who longs for me, who'd kiss me everynight and morning."  
Veneziano gave a reassuring smile to his twin.  
"Someone will love you one day."  
"Yeah, whatever you say..."  
He was still upset. Veneziano hugged him.  
"What about you? Do you like anybody in that way?"  
"N-No! Well, no one really important..."  
"Who is it?"  
"Nobady really!"  
"Please?"  
"No..."  
"Per favore?"  
"Fine, it's-"  
The door opened slightly and Belgium silently entered.  
"Mr. Romano? I have the new documents for you."  
"Just set them amungst this mess."  
He sighed while pointing to the huge pile of paper. She nodded, placed the papers down and left as silently as she entered. Veneziano turned to his brother after watching Belgium leave and smiled once again.  
"You were saying?"  
"Nevermind. Just forget it."  
"Awww, come on! Please? For me?"  
"I'm not saying his name."  
"Ah ha! So it IS a boy!"  
The older Italian continued his paperwork while his twin tried to figure who it was then just forgot about it and started humming.  
"Veneziano."  
"Si?"  
"Stop humming."  
"Okay..."  
Veneziano peered over his brother's shoulder and down at the paperwork.  
"Can I help?"  
"I'd rather you not. You hate reading, I don't want to hear you complain."  
"Oh... Fratello I wish you would take break. You're Mr. All work and no play."  
"Well, someone has to do it."  
"Too much work is bad for you. You're not even sleeping anymore, it's not healthy. I starting to get worried."  
"Don't worry I'm fine."  
"But Fratello-"  
"I'm fine!"  
Veneziano jumped a little at his brother's yell and started totear up a little. Romano looked over at him and sighed.  
"I'm sorry. I know you're concered for my health, but I'm fine."  
Romano hugged his younger brother, while they moved closer together in like a comfort-mode position.  
"I just want you to be okay. You're only 16, I don't want you to end up like Grandpa."  
"I promise I'll slow it down for you."  
"Grazie."  
Someone knocked on the door interuppting this beautiful brotherly love moment. Romano let go of Veneziano and sighed in annoyance.  
"What do you want?"  
A man with dirty blonde hair, parted to the side with a cowlick and blue eyes with glasses walked in.  
"Um...Romano? That Russian guy is here."  
Romano fixed his tie and told Veneziano to be professional while they left the room. They met a man with faded blonde hair and violet eyes.  
"Hello Ivan. What brings you here?"  
"Priviyat, Romano. I'm here to discuss a trade with you."  
"What kind of trade?"  
"I want one of your men."


	4. Chapter 4

Romano, Veneziano, and Ivan left the building to dicuss this over coffee. Ivan's idea. Romano took his files with all the information about his men.  
"Here is every man I have. You'll find some of their records quite impressive."  
Ivan looked thru every file carefully, Romano staring at the Russian the whole time. 'Choose anybody, but please don't take him...' After a few minutes of Ivan scanning the files, he looked back to Romano.  
"So many of them are impressive..."  
"Have you made a decision?"  
"I'm still thinking. While I am, how have you boys been since I've last seen you? You were about 14 last time, right?"  
Veneziano shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he was terrified of the Russian. Romano tried to hide it, he was scared of the Russian as well.  
"We've been busy."  
"Oh?"  
"Piles and piles of paperwork and new members."  
"What kind of paperwork. Information, bank loans?"  
"What we do is none of your business."  
Ivan frowned, giving Romano a menacing look. Veneziano noticed it and slightly moved closer to his brother. The Russian crossed his arms.  
"Well now, no need to get such an attitude."  
Romano looked away, feeling fear thru his body. He has always hated the Russian known as Ivan Braginski, but ignoring him was not an option. He knew who they really were and he could easliy have the authorities find them and arrest them.  
"Arn't you going to apologize to me?"  
"...Sorry."  
"That's better."  
"Whatever, have you decided yet?"  
"Indeed I have."  
"Well?"  
"Several of them are wonderful, but I'm ready to trade. I'll give you the Polish blonde that works for me for Antonio Fernandez Carriedo"  
Veneziano quickly looked his brother.  
"He wants Spain..."  
Romano sat there, completly silent. He didn't want Ivan to have Spain, so he said the obvious.  
"No deal."  
"Excuse me?"  
"No, I'm not giving you Antonio."  
"Why not?"  
"I've seen how you treat the ones who work for you and I won't let you treat Antonio like that. He staying with us."  
Veneziano got even more terrified.  
"Fratello..."  
Ivan stared at like Romano like he was going to attack.  
"Do have some sort of affection for this man?"  
Romano's eyes widend. He didn't knwo what to say. 'Affection? For Spain? It's not true, but then again it's not a lie. What do I feel for Spain - no, Antonio?' The Italian thought as a blush grew across his face. The Russian continued to stare him down.  
"Well? Do you?"  
"...Si. I care for Antonio. I won't let you have him."  
"Do you recall our previous agreement? The one where you'd give me anything I wanted for something in return?"  
"I do, but I'm still not giving you Antonio."  
"Are you saying you're breaking our agreement?"  
Romano knew he was going to regret this, but he had to do it to keep Spain safe.  
"Si."  
"...Lovino, I'm shocked at you. Arn't you even concerned about you and Feliciano?"  
Romano growled at the the man for using his real name. The Russian stood up and began walking towards the door.  
"Shall we continue outside so we don't make too much noise?"  
The two Italians cautiouslt followed the strong man out to the allyway behind the coffee shop. Veneziano stayed closly behind Romano, while Romano was holding Veneziano's hand. Both of them were obviously scared and the Russian could use that to his advantage.  
"Lovino. Feliciano. You two disapoint me. You know I don't like it when I don't get what I want. I thought you would keep our agreement for your own safety."  
Romano took a step back, prepared to run at anytime. The Russian moved quickly behind Romano and threw Veneziano at the wall, knocking him unconcious. Romano looked over in horror.  
"Feliciano!"  
Due to him not looking, Ivan punched him in the stomach. Romano coughed up blood, trying to pick himself up and bare the pain so he could fight back. Before he could strike the Russian, Ivan was already beating him to death. After what seemed like forever, Romano was next to his brother, unconcious as well. Ivan smirked at his work, then headed back to his hotel so he could leave Italy and go back to Russia in the morning. Hours later, it was nightfall and raining. Veneziano woke up groaning in pain as he looked to his brother.  
"Fratello? Fratello, wake up. Hey, come on. Wake up!"  
Romano was still unresponsive. Veneziano tried everything to wake him up and it was useless. He paniced, he knew he couldn't get Romano back by himself. The younger Italian took of his jacket, covered Romano with it, and ran as fast as he could back to their building. When he reached it, ran in and the first person he ran to was Spain.  
"Spain!"  
"Mr. Veneziano? What happened? Where's Mr. Romano?"  
"That Russian guy beat us up for not agreeing with him. Romano's unconcious a few blocks away and I need you to help me bring him back!"  
Spain immediatly jumped up and followed Veneziano to the allyway. 'Be okay. Please, be okay...' Spain thought over and over again. When they reached him, Spain lifted him up gently and carried him back. Inside, Veneziano put on dry clothes, the put Romano in dry clothes as well to keep him from cathing a cold. He then sat mext to Spain, who was carefully watching the other Italian.  
"Why did he do it?"  
"It's a long story."  
So Veneziano began telling Spain everything until he understood. Hours later, Veneziano had went to bed and Romano had started to wake up. He looked over and Spain was looking at him, smiling and happy he was awake.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Terrible."  
"Veneziano told me everything."  
"Everything?"  
The Spanish man nodded and sat on Romano's bed, caressing his face. The young Italian blushed.  
"Well, almost everything."  
He intertwined the fingers of his other hand with Romano's.  
"Why wouldn't you give me to him?"


	5. Chapter 5

Romano looked away.  
"Romano?"  
"I did it b-because...I-I..."  
"You can tell me."  
"I'd rather not."  
"Please?"  
Spain gave Romano and innocent look and he fell victim for it.  
"Because I-I kinda like you..."  
Spain smiled, his fingers still intertwined with the Italian's.  
"I knew you did. You never actually acted like you hated me, so I just thought you didn't."  
Romano looked back over at the Spanish man.  
"Do you hate me?"  
"Of course not! I really like you."  
The small Italian blushed and sat up in his bed. He leaned forward and hugged the older man.  
"I never thought anybody besides my brother liked me. After I yelled at you, I was so afraid you'd hate me."  
"I can't hate you. You're too adorable, especially when you sleep."  
"You're such a creep."  
"I know."  
They both smiled, then looked at each other still in each other's arms.  
"You should smile more often, Romano. You're so cute."  
Romano and Spain were still holding hands. Then the Italian spoke up, not looking at the Spanish man.  
"Um...Y-You can stay in here tonight if you want to."  
"I'd love to."  
"Really? You don't mind?"  
"Nope. I wanna make sure you're really okay.''  
Spain fell backwards to where he was laying on Romano's bed, with the young Italian laying next to him. The older man was staring at Romano, smiling.  
"Do you want something?"  
"Si."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"I uh... Are you sure you want to know?"  
"Si just tell me."  
"I want to kiss you..."  
The Italian's eyes widend and he blushed even more.  
"W-Well, what's stopping you?"  
"What?"  
"Do it. K-Kiss me..."  
Theolder man blushed and leaned closer, gently pressing his lips tothe young Italian's. Spain quickly backed away, staring at the blushing Italian.  
"R-Romano..."  
"Lovino."  
"What?"  
"I trust you completely. My name is Lovino."  
"I like your name, not as much as I like you though."  
The Italian smiled and cuddled up to the older man. Antonio wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.  
"When it's just us, we call each other by our real names, okay Antonio?"  
"Si, Lovino."  
Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead and smiled at him. Lovino kissed the Spanish man's lips gently and closed his eyes.  
"I could stay like this forever. Just you and me, in each other's arms."  
Antonio smiled and quickly remembered what he meant to ask him.  
"Oh yeah I forgot. Why did you blush when I touched the curl on the side of you're head?"  
"U-Um...t-turn-on spot..."  
"Oh, really?"  
The Spanish man smirked and gently played the curl once again. Lovino blushed, gasped and moaned slightly, his body getting extremely close to Antonio's.  
"A-Antonio...p-please don't..."  
"I think I like you more when you blush, but if you want me to stop I will for you."  
"Grazie..."  
Lovino actually loved it, he so wanted him to continue but he knew he shouldn't.  
"Um... Antonio, it's almost New Years and we have a party every year. Do you want to spend some little extra time with me?"  
"Of course."  
They kissed once again before falling asleep. 'I finally have someone else who likes me. I think I might actually start to love him... Antonio...'


	6. Chapter 6

The very next morning, Veneziano silently walked into his twin's room. He smiled when he saw him asleep in the Spanish man's arms. The young Italian poked his older brother.  
"Fratello?"  
"Mmm...what?"  
Romano sleeply rolled over to face his brother, yawning as he did. Moments later, Spain woke up smiling at Romano.  
"Hola..."  
"Morning, Antonio..."  
They shared a small good morning kiss and Veneziano's smile grew, if that was possible.  
"Morning guys! Fratello, after yesterday I want you to stay in here and rest today."  
"But..."  
"No 'buts', you're sore and I don't want you to put any stress on your body."  
"What about all the paperwork?"  
"Me and Ludwig will handle it."  
"Alright, fine. At least Ludwig is helping, I don't wanna say it but he's really smart..."  
"I'll be back to check on you later, Fratello!"  
Veneziano cheerfully stated, kissed Romano's cheek and started to skip away saying something to Spain on his way out.  
"You keep an eye on him, Spain!"  
"Will do."  
Romano wiped his cheekoff in disgust, while Spain looked over at him with a curious look.  
"Hey, who's Ludwig?"  
"Germany."  
"Oh. Anywho, how'd you sleep?"  
"Despite still being in pain, pretty good since you were with me."  
The Italian sat up and stretched, while the Spanish man wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"Lovi?"  
"Si?"  
"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?"  
"I think so...and don't call me 'Lovi'."  
Antonio smiled and slightly brushed his lips against Lovino's neck. The Italian leaned back and layed on the older man's chest.  
"Your warm."  
"I know... Veneziano was right, you know. You really do need a break."  
"Yeah, yeah. I know."  
Antonio nipped at Lovino's neck a little causing the small Italian to blush slightly. The Spanish man stopped and smiled at his tiny, Italian boyfriend.  
"You're so cute!"  
The Italian smiled, turned around, and tackled the older man to where he was on top of him. Antonio kissed Lovino again, while running his hands down the Italian's lower back and up his shirt. Lovino pulled away and smirked.  
"Perv."  
"So?"  
"Whatever."  
The Italian got off of his Spanish lover and turned on the radio. The weather report was on.  
"Severe thunder storms tonight, with extremly strong winds. We advise not to go outside tonight."  
Antonio looked over at the radio.  
"That's some storm."  
"Yeah..."  
Lovino got up off of his bed and walked around his room a little bit. Antonio gave him a slightly confused look.  
"What're you doing?"  
"My legs are falling asleep, I can't stay in that bed all day."  
The Spanish man nodded and smiled, looking his boyfriend up and down. The Italian eventually got annoyed.  
"What are you looking at?"  
Antonio pointed and Lovino realized that he was just wearing a t-shirt and his boxers. He put his hands on his hips, smirking at the older man.  
"You know you want this."  
"Si, si I do."  
The Italian rolled his eyes, still smirking, while he put on a pair of jeans. Antonio pouted.  
"Awww. I was enjoying that."  
"Too bad."  
Lovino sat back down on the bed, and started to dig in the drawer of his bed side table. Antonio noticed that he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. The Italian pulled one out of the pack and began to light it. The Spanish man pulled it out of his lover's mouth, while Lovino reached for it.  
"Give it back."  
"No. Smoking is bad for you."  
"It relieves me of my stress."  
"Find a different way to do it. This will kill you, and I'm not gonna let you smoke these anymore."  
Lovino glares at the Spanish man for a while then let out a sigh.  
"Fine, I'll quit. For you."  
Antonio smiled and hugged the smaller man.  
"Gracias."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
The young Italian got back up and walked towards a door that led from his room to him and his brother's office. When he entered, his twin and Ludwig looked up.  
"Fratello? I told you to stay in bed.''  
"I'm sure just walking to my office won't kill me. It's not like I'll do any paperwork, as much as I'd like to."  
"Lovino..."  
"What, Feliciano?"  
"Nothing... just are you feeling better?"  
"Si, a little. Now I know what happens when you make Ivan mad."  
Antonio looked at Veneziano.  
"So...you're real name is Feliciano?"  
"Si."  
Feliciano looked outside the window and noticed that it was starting to cloud up. His eyes widend slightly and he looked back to his brother.  
"I-Is it going to storm tonight Fratello?"  
"Uh...just a little bit. Nothing to worry about."  
He lied to his twin to comfort him. Feliciano had always been afraid of storms, and Lovino was always there for him ever since their Grandfather died. The older Italian moved a couple of extra chairs over towards the desk for him and Antonio. Lovino next to Feliciano, and Antonio next to him. The Spanish moved slightly closer to the Italian to whisper to him.  
"Is Feliciano afraid of storms?"  
"Terrifried. Tonight will be hell for him, my poor little Fratello."


	7. Chapter 7

Later on that night, the storm was already progessing. Lovino sat on the windowsill of his bedroom window, just gazing at the sight. Antonio, sitting on the bed, gazing at Lovino. The young Italian let out a sigh and walked over to sit next to his Spanish lover. Antonio smiled and kissed Lovino's cheek. The Italian smiled a little and glared the older man.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"The storm's getting worse. I just hope we don't lose po-"  
The Italian was cut off by a loud crash of thunder and all the lights in the building cutting off.  
"Great..."  
Lovino crossed his arms and sat there in almost pitch darkness. All of a sudden his bedroom door flew open.  
"FRRRAATTTTTEELLLOOOOOOO!"  
Lovino was tackled by his obviously terrified twin. Feliciano buried his face in his older brother's chest, letting a few tears fall.  
"F-Fratello... I-I'm scared..."  
Ludwig walked in shortly after, sitting next to the Italians.  
"Feliciano, it's alright..."  
The younger Italian remained silent. Lovino lifted his brother's head, smiled at him, and kissed his forehead.  
" Fratello, I'm here. Everything's gonna be alright."  
Feliciano nodded, still holding on to his brother. Antonio smiled at the sight, thinking how cute the both of them were. The later it got, the Italians were fighting sleep. Ludwig smiled at Feliciano and kissed him slightly.  
"You should go to sleep."  
Antonio did the same to Lovino.  
"He's right."  
Both brother's nodded and layed on Lovino's bed, facing each other and holding each other's hand. Antonio glanced over at Ludwig.  
"Having a older brother must be nice."  
"It's alright... Gil, Prussia, is my older bruder."  
"Oh, seriously?"  
"Ja..."  
"Still, I think it would be nice to have someone you could always go to where you're scared."  
"Don't you have any siblings?"  
"I did. I had a whole familia I could run to, but not anymore..."  
"What happened to them?"  
"Do you wanna know the whole story?"  
"Ja..."  
"Alright. Well, I was "concived" and born in Madrid, Spain. My real papa died before I was born. My mama got remarried when I was 3 and had my sister. My step-papa was very abusive towards my mama and me. My grandma took my sister away to Mexico to keep her from getting hurt. One night, when I was 12, my step-papa was very very angry at my mama. He keep beating her over and over, then she stopped screaming, she stopped breathing. He literally beat her to death. Then, he turned around and started to do the same to me. Luckily, out neighbor heared my mama scream and called the police. He was arrested and I was taken to the hospital, once I left there I was put in an ophanage. When I was 16, I got a job and started saving money so I could live on my own. I never had enough, so I stayed in that place until I was 18 and left to see the world. I ended up in France for a while, until I was about 23 then headed off again. Now, I'm 24 and living right here in Rome Italy. That's about it."  
Ludwig sat there staring at the Spanish man.  
"H-How do manage to keep smiling?"  
"Because I always have some hope telling me that things will be better, and they usually are. Also, I finally accomplished what I really wanted to do most."  
"What's that?"  
"Meet somebody incredible and fall in love."  
His green eyes shifted to Lovino, causing him to smile once again.  
"That somebody is Lovino."  
"You love him?"  
"More than anything. Even more than I love churros and believe me I love churros."  
The German laughed a little, then his blue eyes ended fixed on Feliciano.  
"I love Feliciano more than anything."  
"I think you two are just so cute!"  
"..Danke... You and Lovino are too."  
"Gracias...but...I don't know if he loves me..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, like and love are two completly different things. I really think Lovino just likes me a lot, when love is some much stronger."  
"Ask him?"  
"I might... but I'm afraid he'll be mad..."  
The Spanish man's smile faded and he looked away from Lovino. ' Lovino I really truly love with all my heart, I wish you knew I did. If I tell you how I really feel, will you accept me...or hate me?'


	8. Chapter 8

When morning came, Feliciano was in his own room ( because Ludwig carried him there) and Lovino asleep in Antonio's arms once again. The older man woke up first, watching his lover sleep a while longer. He sighed and thought about him and Lovino, that if Lovino really loved him or just liked him a lot. Antonio was almost afraid to ask him, worrying that he might hate him. Moments later, the small Italian rolled over and noticed Antonio staring at him.  
"Stalker..."  
"Well, buenos dias to you too."  
Lovino cuddled up with the Spanish man, not wanting to move. Antonio swallowed his pride and spoke up.  
"Lovino."  
"Si?"  
"I have to ask you something. It's kinda been bothering me since last night."  
"What might that be?"  
"Do you...really like me?"  
"Duh."  
"Si, si. Now, think really hard about this. Do you love me?"  
Lovino froze, the man's words playing over and over again in his mind. He couldn't really think what to say. Antonio got slightly worried at Lovino's silence.  
"Lovi?"  
"I...I'm sorry, Antonio..."  
Antonio looked away, quite upset and disappointed.  
"Oh...I see..."  
"Toni...you don't understand."  
"Understand what?"  
The small Italian shifted to where Antonio was in his arms. The Spanish man looked the Italian directly in the eyes. Lovino sighed and kissed Antonio's cheek before he spoke.  
" Understand that I want to love you, but I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt because of me."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Ever since I was little everytime I said 'I love you' to somebody they either got hurt or died. I don't want that to happen to. My love is bad luck, Antonio."  
"It's not possible for someone to die because you love them."  
"Oh really? When I was 7 years old, me, Feliciano, and our parents were all sitting on the living room floor on Christmas morning. I looked at both of my parents, hugged them and said 'Ti amo mama e papa'. The very next day, they were gunned down by some thugs in Venice. So, our Grandpa took care of us from there on. When we were 13, he saved us from getting killed as well. I looked and him with tears in my eyes and said 'Grazie Nonno, ti amo'. Three days later he died of a heart attack. I still didn't understand that I caused the deaths. Then when me and Feliciano were 2 weeks away from turning 15, he gave me an early birthday present and he said 'Ti amo fratello' and hugged me. I hugged him back and said 'Anch'io ti amo'. Later that night, he was stabbed in the stomach and left behind this very building to die. If I Ludwig didn't find him he would've been dead. All because of me..."  
Lovino's voice broke towards the end and Antonio noticed a few tears falling from the small Italian.  
"Lovi..."  
"I don't want that to happen to you, Toni."  
"Please don't cry over me, Lovino. I'll be fine and I'll be with you forever..."  
Lovino buried his face in the Spanish man's chest, tears still falling. Antonio smiled weakly and rubbed his Italian lover's head. 'Lovino Vargas... this kid has been through a lot... no wonder he was so mean when we met. I know he loves me, he just won't say it... Te amo Lovi...' he thought to himself. Lovino, still being embraced by the older man, thought as well. ' Antonio, I know that you understand my reasons for not telling you I love you. I can't even tell my own fratello that I love him... Don't worry, I have a feeling I'll be able to tell you soon enough...'


	9. Chapter 9

Later on, around noon or so, Lovino was back in is office, working constantly again. His cheery twin was running to a few places for him with Ludwig and Gilbert. Lovino let out a sigh and noticed Belgium at the door.  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Um... is on the line he wants to speak with you..."  
The Italian stopped working and picked up the phone smiling.  
"Hi, Yao."  
"Ni hao, Lovino. How have you been, aru?"  
"Actually, not too great."  
"Oh, why? What happened?"  
"A certain Russian we know beat the hell outta me and I've been out of it for a couple days."  
"Ouch. Been there, done that. Ivan's always been that way, aru."  
"Anything I can do?"  
"Well, he'll listen to you. Keep him out of Italy, okay?"  
"Sure thing. Of course my sadist Russian love will listen to me."  
"I can't believe you're still with him...Anyhow, was there and particular reason you called?"  
"Ummm...Oh! I have a flight in a few hours. I'm coming for visit. There's something I have to discuss with you in person."  
"Oh, really? An what might that be?"  
"You'll see when I get there. See ya."  
"Bye."  
Lovino hung up the phone and continued with his work. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation between him and Antonio earlier this morning. He really did love the older Spanish man but he didn't want him to get hurt. The Italian sighed once again.  
"Antonio..."  
All of the sudden the door flew open.  
"Fratello! We're back!"  
"No, really? I didn't notice..."  
Lovino's twin frowned at his brother's sarcasm, but evetually regained his normal cheery smile.  
"What do you want for lunch, fratello?"  
"Anything's fine. I'd rather have pizza though..."  
"Pizza it is then!"  
The very cheery Italian skipped away, humming a very up-beat tune. Gilbert, being the awesome Prussian he is, jumped up and sat on Lovino's desk.  
"Anything else you need me to do, boss?"  
"You can start by getting off my desk. And no, I'm done with you Prussia. You can leave."  
"Can I grope Canada?"  
"Sure, why not? As long as you leave me alone."  
Gilbert left the room saying 'Oh Canada~'. Lovino smiled at Gilbert's pervertedness. Ludwig glanced over at his younger boss.  
"Mr. Romano?"  
"You just go help Veneziano make lunch, Germany. Make sure he doesn't make a mess."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Ludwig."  
The German turned around.  
"Ja?"  
"Be good to Feliciano. Give him all your love and don't ever him, okay?"  
"Yes..."  
Lovino smiled at Ludwig as he walked away. 'I envy them. They can say I love you to each other all they want without anything happening. That's real love. I only wish I could give Antonio all the love Feliciano gives Ludwig...' The Italian thought, letting out a sigh.  
"Lovi?"  
Lovino looked up and at the door. There stood his Spanish love with that typical curious look.  
"Ciao Antonio..."  
"What'cha doing?"  
"I'm working."  
Antonio saton Lovino's desk just as Gilbert did, but the Italian didn't tell him to leave. Instead he just looked up at him and smiled.  
"Do you mind?"  
Antonio caressed his Italian lover's face.  
"No. Do you?"  
"Not anymore."  
They shared a small kiss while the young Italian climbed on the desk with, curling himself within his lover's arms. The Spanish man kissed the young Italian. Passionatly. Moments later, Gilbert walked back through his boss's door.  
"Hey Roma I- Woah!"  
The Prussian backed away, leaving thee room and closing the door behind silently behind him. Antonio pulled away, leaving his lover and himself nearly breathless. His Italian lover turned bright red, Antonio has never kissed him like that before. Antonio smiled at the younger man's face.  
"You're such a cute tomato, Lovi."  
"S-Shut up..."  
Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead then Feliciano walked in.  
"Lunch is ready!"  
The Italian got off the desk first, glancing at the older man.  
"Come on. Let's eat."  
Antonio hopped down staying close to Lovino. Down in the dining room, everybody was chating very loudly. When Lovino got downstairs, everybody immeadiatly stopped and looked at the door. The older Italian sighed.  
"Don't mind me, I'm just down here for lunch like the rest of you. Carry on with what you were doing, just now throwing food this time."  
Lovino walked over and sat next to his brother and Antonio sat next to him. Prussia and France were talking while looking at Ludwig and Antonio.  
"Ya know, I'm getting kinda annoyed with Toni and West."  
"I get what you mean, mon ami. It's like they don't even have time for us anymore."  
"I know right? I mean, Veneziano has West doing a lot of work for him so of course he's busy."  
France smirked, shifting his eyes from them and turning them to Prussia.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they are doing 'personal' things for our adorable Italian bosses."  
"Ja...OH! That reminds me. Guess what I saw when I walked back into Roma's office."  
"Oh, do tell mon cher."  
"Romano and Spain were making out on Roma's desk. Things were seriously getting hot."  
"And I missed it?! Oh well, I think that's why Spain's been in good mood lately."  
Gilbert glanced at Ludwig with concern.  
"I'm worried."  
"Why's that, mon ami?"  
"I think stuff like that might be going on between West and Veneziano as well."  
"So?"  
"West falls in love way to easily and I think he loves Veneziano. Just look at him. He's sitting next to and smiling like and idiot."  
While Gilbert was still looking, Feliciano flashed the cutest smile ever and kissed Ludwig's cheek. Gil looked away.  
"Yup. I was right. Antonio too. I personally think that they might get hurt because of them."  
"You're just paranoided, mon ami. Are you going to eat that slice?"  
"Nein... you can have it."  
France reached over and took Gil's pizza. On the other side of the table, Lovino was in deep thought and not even touching his pizza. Antonio looked over at his tiny lover.  
"You okay?"  
"Si..."  
'I wonder what Yao wants that's so important that he's flying all the way from China...'


	10. Chapter 10

Bright and early the very next morning, Lovino had just woken up and already back to work. His younger twin came in shortly after, yawning and rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
"Mmm...Buongiorno fratello..."  
"Buongiorno."  
"Working already?"  
"Of course."  
Feliciano nodded and took a seat next to his bust brother, humming an up-beat tune of a familiar song. Lovino was going to stop him, but thought against it since he quite enjoyed that song. An hour and a hal;f flew by and it was now 10:45 in the morning. Soon, Lovino's paperwork and Feliciano's humming were brought to a stop when they heared a familiar voice at the door.  
"Ni hao."  
They looked up and Lovino tilted his head to the side.  
"Yao? Aren't you here a little early?"  
"Meh...I figured the earlier the better."  
The older Italian crossed his arms and offered the older, yet smaller, Chinese man a seat.  
"So, what would you like to discuss?"  
"A trade."  
"Trade?"  
Lovino had a feeling on which way this was heading.  
"Well, I was talking to my sweet Russian and your Mafia was brought up."  
"Sweet Russian? After everything he did to you, you're still with him?"  
The Asian shruged and smirked.  
"What can I say? I like it rough."  
"Did not need to hear that..."  
"As I was saying, we're were talking about some of your stronger men and he metioned one named Antonio and his skills are incredible."  
"So?"  
"I'll give you $25,000 for him."  
"No deal."  
"Not even for that much? Someone as greedy as you would take the money immeadiatly, unless...dare I say, you've grown an attachment to this man, aru?"  
The Italian gave the older man a dirty look.  
"Si... I did."  
"Aww, that's cute. Think about it Lovino, he's incredible from what I hear and I'm in need of more men,aru."  
"The answer is still no. Germany, America please come escort Mr. Wang out."  
The two strong men nodded and lifted Yao out of his seat by his arms .  
"Okay! Okay! Someone else then?"  
That sentence calmed Lovino slightly and had his men realease the small man.  
"Now, Lovino. You know I'm not trying to be an ass, aru, but you are the only person I can turn to for strong, effective men, aru. You did give me Kiku."  
"Si...I know."  
"Now, another choice that Ivan suggested was a Ludwig Beilschmidt. May I see him?"  
The German stepped forward and looked at Feliciano with worry in his eyes. He thought Lovino was going to give him away. The younger twin stood up immeadiatly.  
"No deal!"  
The older Italian jumped at the sudden loudness of his young twin.  
"Fratello?"  
"He's my personal man. You can't have him."  
The small Italian walked over and hugged Ludwig.  
"He's my German."  
Yao gave a confused look.  
"O...kay then? Alfred F. Jones then? I heared he does incredible spy work."  
Alfred, known as America, stepped forward as Ludwig did. Lovino tilted his head to the side, eyeing the American up and down. After thinking for a bit, he turned back to Yao.  
"Fine."  
"NO!"  
All the attention landed on Alfred.  
"Boss, please. I have to stay here."  
"Why?"  
"This is my home also there's no way you can seperate me and England. He's my world and I'll never see him again. Please Romano, I love him."  
The Italian now had a soft spot for lovers ( because of Antonio ) and quickly changed his mind.  
"You can't have America, he stays here in Italy."  
The Chinese man sighed.  
"Alright then..."  
"Listen Yao, I know you're here because you're Mafia is quite small. You don't realize that greatness comes in small numbers. We were great with just me, Feli, Germany, and Belgium. You're incredibly strong as is your Mafia..."  
"...Xie Xie, Lovino. Are we still cool?"  
"Yeah, we're cool."  
"Sorry if I caused too much trouble. I'll be in Italy for a few more days if you wanna get some lunch one day, aru."  
"That would be nice, but I'm way too busy. If I have a free moment I have you're number."  
Yao shooked the taller Italian's hand and silently left the building. Alfred sighed in relief.  
"Thank, Boss. I owe ya one."  
"Yeah, whatever. Go back and whatever it was you were doing."  
"Yes, sir!"  
He saluted the Italian and left the room, heading towards the room he shared with his younder brother Canada and his lover England.  
"Okay, guys. Game on! You and me, Canada. Poker time!"  
Lovino smiled slightly and shook his head.  
"I have no idea what he's doing, he never wins anyway."  
Ludwig kissed Feliciano's forehead.  
" I knew you wern't gonna let me leave. Danke, liebe."  
The bubbley Italian hugged his German lover even tighter.  
"Ti amo."  
"Ich liebe dich.''  
Lovino smiled at his brother's happiness, though he didn't like Ludwig a whole lot he learned to deal with it. The German left the room to attend to his own work as Belgium walked in directly after.  
"Ciao, Belgium. What do you have for me today."  
"More work unfortunately. You know how bad it gets around the holidays."  
"Huh? Oh, right it's nearly Christmas."  
The beautiful blonde smiled and silently left the room.  
Feliciano looked on the very top of the large stack of papers and pulled the top one off.  
"Um...fratello?"  
"Hmm?"  
The older Italian looked at the paper and his eyes widened.  
"We're $30,000 in debt?!"  
"What does this mean?"  
"We might have to fire some of our men... or worse."  
"How worse?"  
"We might have to end our Mafia and turn ourselves in."  
The Italian brothers hugged to comfort each other.  
"I don't want to go to jail, Lovi..."  
"Me either...we need help...and fast."


	11. Chapter 11

All the rest of the day and all through the night, Lovino did nothing but think. He thought about what would happen to him and Feliciano, he really didn't want to see his twin get hurt. Around 3:3o in the morning, Feliciano woke up and wandered to their office. He noticed his older brother sitting in his chair, hands folded over each other, eyes wide, and his body practically shaking. It looked as if he was slowly going insane. Feliciano was a little scared and very worried.  
"F-Fratello...?"  
"...Go back to bed..."  
"Fratello, are you okay?"  
"...I said go back to bed..."  
"No."  
The younger Italian approached his brother and lifted his head.  
"You go to bed."  
"I can't sleep..."  
"...You won't sleep...You're still thinking about it..."  
Lovino hugged his brother.  
"Feli, jail is terrible! We'll get life and most likely be sentenced to death because of the Mafia!"  
"Fratello..."  
"I don't wanna die, I'm only 16! I'm too young to die!"  
"Fratello."  
"I'm a wreck! I'll never see Toni aga-"  
He was cut short by his younger brother's hand going across his face.  
"Lovino Vargas, calm down!"  
"F-Fratello?"  
"Listen to me. I'm scared too, but I'm not gonna let it get to me. You're the older brother, I look up to you, but you freaking out isn't helping either of us. I'm sorry that I slapped you, but please. You have to calm down."  
Lovino let go of his brother and looked away. Feliciano dropped to his knees so he was eye level with the other Italian. He caressed his brother's face gently.  
"Ti amo, Lovino..."  
Feliciano reached under their desk and pulled out a little black box.  
"I know you promised me and Antonio that you'd quit, but I think you really need this. You're a total mess, so this one is excused. "  
He handed his brother a cigarette and a lighter.  
"Enjoy it. This is the last one you're going to have for a very long time."  
Lovino lit it immeadiately and re-adjusted himself to a more comfortable position.  
"Grazie Fratello."  
The younger Italian smiled and sat in his sighed.  
"I just don't know how we're gonna pay it and what's going to happen to us if we don't..."  
"Don't worry, Fratello. We'll figure something out..."  
"I hope you're right, Fratello..."  
Finally, they both went to bed. Feliciano wasn't that tired, but fell back asleep for two more hours. At 6:30, Feliciano woke back up and woke everybody else up for work. Antonio woke up and walked right into Lovino's room.  
"Lovi~"  
He noticed that his adorable Italian lover was still asleep. The younger Italian sibling walked in and smiled.  
"Don't wake, Lovi... He's been up all night..."  
"Why? Working?"  
"Worrying..."  
"What about?"  
"I...really shouldn't tell you...He doesn't want you to be involved with it. It's something just for me and him to be worried about, even though you do deserve to know."  
"Concerning the Mafia?"  
"Si... but it would affect you too so i don't know why Fratello won't tell you, or anybody else"  
"Oh... is it that bad?"  
"Si..."  
Antonio nodded, leaned down and kissed Lovino's forehead.  
"I don't want him to worry too much..."  
Later, when Lovino woke up, he had a cup of coffee while talking to his brother. Feliciano grapped an energy drink out of the fridge.  
"Fratello?"  
"Si?"  
Antonio knows something's wrong... We should tell him."  
"It's none of his concern..."  
"But you love him."  
"So?"  
"He deserves to know! If we get arrested, so does everybody else! Included Toni!"  
Lovino looked down, he knew his brother was right. Antonio did need to know. He let out and called to Belgium. She rushed in.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Call and emergency meeting. This is something that they all need to know, including you."  
"Right away, sir."  
'Antonio... if we can't settle this, I'll never see you again...'


	12. Chapter 12

Within minutes, everybody was down in the meeting room, talking to each other to try to figure out what the big emergency is. Lovino and Feliciano took their seat, looking at their curious Mafia. Antonio and Ludwig were curious as well. Alfred sat up, eyeing Lovino.  
"What's the deal, Boss?"  
The older Italian looked at his brother, then back at everybody else and sighed.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are in serious trouble. We are currently $30,000 in debt, without paying it back we end up in jail. All of us. I know you're thinking 'No problem, you just have to pay it back', thing is, we can't. We don't have the money to pay it back."  
Antonio's eyes widened and noticed pure sadness and a few tears falling from Lovino.  
"As for me and Veneziano...we'll be killed for being in charge... It has been fun, all of you made this Mafia happen not me and Veneziano... You all are amazing, and we'll never see each other again... I'm sorry..."  
Alfred stood and slammed his hands on the table.  
"So, that's it?! You're just gonna give up?! We came here for our freedom and now you're saying it's all gonna be taken away from us?!"  
England pulled on the American's sleeve.  
"America..."  
"Romano, Veneziano listen to me, to you we're your Mafia. To me, this is my home, my family. Do I miss New York? Of course, but I accept that I can't go back. The moment I was on the run, I found you guys roaming around in Time Square and you offered for me to come here with you guys. I've loved you both ever since. Splitting us all up will be the worst thing you could ever do to us."  
Alfred dug in his pocket, pulled out his wallet and took $37 out of it. He walked over to Lovino and placed the money in his hand.  
"It's not much, but it's all I have. I hope it can help a little..."  
Lovino looked down at the money in his hand and before he could say anything everybody was coming up to them and handing them bills and checks. Belgium walked up and handed them $275, the most they had recieved from one person. Lovino looked at her in shock.  
"Bel...Florinda...?"  
She smiled and hugged him  
"I love you, Lovino."  
Once they were backin their office, they counted the money their loving Maf- family had given them. Feliciano rested his head on his brother's shoulder.  
"Well?"  
"We're still $15,000 off..."  
Felciano and Lovino sighed in unison, while Lovino placed the money in a box with lock.  
"Jail, here we come..."  
Antonio was standong outside the door the whole time, upset just like the brothers were. He would never see his little Lovino ever again. Then, he quickly remembered something his mother gave him when he was little. With a smile on his face he walked into the office and took a seat next to Lovino.  
"Feel like going on trip?"  
"To where?"  
"Madrid, Spain."  
"What's there?"  
"The answer to all of your problems."  
The two Vargas brothers looked at the Spanish with curious looks. All Antonio could do was smile. They discussed a little further and finallt decided to head to Spain. Feliciano had to stay behind to run the place, while Antonio and Lovino went to Madrid. The older Italian looked at his brother, Florinda, and Ludwig.  
"You three are in charge while we're gone, Feliciano stay out of the wine."  
"Si, Fratello. How long will you two be gone?"  
"Hard to say, it shouldn't be too long."  
Feliciano hugged his twin and waved goodbye to him. Lovino turned to Antonio.  
"How are we gonna get there if you're wanted all over Spain?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out."  
The Spanish man entangled his fingers with the Italian's. After a very long ride from Rome to Madrid, the reached the Spanish border. The officer looked at them.  
"Nationality?"  
Antonio spoke up, lying through his teeth so he woundn't be caught.  
"Mexican."  
He nudged his small lover.  
"Italian."  
"Photo I.D. or passport please."  
The Spanish man handed the officer "his" I.D. abd Lovino's passport. The Italian would be fine since nobody in Spain had ever heared of him. The officer read off the names.  
"Mr. Lovino Vargas and Mr. Santiago Martinez, welcome to Spain. Anywhere in particular you're headed?"  
"Madrid."  
"Such a beautiful city. Have fun!"  
They walked pass him with no problem. Lovino, of course, was looking at Antonio in confusion.  
"How did you do that?"  
"Fake I.D.! I would have one made for everybody but the man who made them died."  
"Oh."  
Once they were in Madrid, Antonio lead Lovino to a old, dangerous looking neiborhood and they stopped in front of a house that looked like nobody lived there for years.  
"This place creepy, why are we here?"  
"This...was my childhood home..."  
The Spanish man walked inside with the Italian following close behind. Him and his small lover walked to the basement and into a small room under the staircase.  
"Nobody knew about this me and my mom."  
He pointed to a safe and opened it. Antonio was so happy to see all of it was still there and pulled out all $20,000 out of it. Lovino's jaw dropped.  
"Where did that come from?"  
"My mom when she died. She left all this for me, and now $15,000 of it is going to you."  
"No...I can't take money from you...''  
"Just take it. I love you and I don't want to see your Mafia fall..."  
He kissed his Italian lover and placed the money clip in his hand. Lovino hugged the Spanish man with tears of joy streaming down his face.  
"Grazie, Antonio..."  
The Italian just stood there, hugging his lover, not wanting to let go. His Mafia was safe, he could stay with Feliciano and Antonio and everybody else. 'He didn't have to do this... I only wish I could tell him I love him, even though he already knows...Antonio Carriedo...you're my world and I want to be with you forever...'


	13. Chapter 13

Once the couple reached Italy, they walked inside holding hands. Lovino was wearing a huge smile on his face. When the rest of the mafia noticed them, they all stood up looking at them with curious faces. Feliciano jumped over to his brother.  
"Well?"  
"We are now officially out of debt!"  
The younger Italian smiled and hugged his older twin. Lovino eventually let go of his younger brother and turned to Antonio.  
"It's all thanks to you, Spain. We don't have to seperated now.''  
Lovino hugged the Spanish man tightly with a few tears falling.  
"G-Grazie..."  
Antonio just smiles while the rest of the mafia clapped and cheered on the Spanish man's behalf. Alfred shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"Dudes."  
They all turned around to face the American.  
"It's Christmas Eve. This could count as Spain's present to us, right?"  
England stepped up and held Alfred's hand.  
"Of course, you git."  
The Italian twins spoke in unison.  
"Grazie mille."  
One by one, everybody came up to Antonio. Thanking him and hugging him. Feliciano held his brother's hand.  
"It's still kinda early. Who's up for preparing a Christmas party?"  
Every last one of them raise their hands and started making decorations and hanging them all over the place. You could say Alfred and Feliciano had the most fun with the decorations. Lovino just sat back and let his brother have all the fun while he sipped some tea with Arthur, known as England, and Florinda. The cute, blonde young lady smiled at Lovino.  
"Antonio is incredible, isn't he?"  
Arthur nodded.  
"He saved our asses. I wouldn't have survived going back to England."  
"I wouldn't have survived going back to Belgium.''  
Lovino closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Finally I can rest until the new year."  
Feliciano happily skipped over and placed and Santa hat on his brother's head.  
"Boun natale, Fratello!"  
Usually, Lovino would've taken it off and thrown it at his brother. Since it was Christmas Eve, he allowed it and just hugged his younger brother.  
"Boun natale, Veneziano."  
Florinda smiled at him and sighed.  
"I envy you, Romano."  
"Oh?"  
"I haven't seen my brother in so long...I wonder how he's doing right now, or if he's even still alive."  
"Brother? Oh, right...Herman Maes...The freaky dude from the Netherlands."  
"Yup, that's him..."  
"I'm sure you'll see him again some day."  
"I hope you're right...''  
All of sudden, they heared argueing coming from across the room. It was Roderich Edelstein, an Austrian, and Vash Zwingli, a young man from Switzerland. Lovino let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to them.  
"What now?"  
Austria crossed his arms behind his back and looked directly at Lovino  
"Nothing sir."  
The blonde nudged the Austrian.  
"He wants to write 'Merry Christmas' in German, which is 'Frohe Weihnachten', when I told him it would make more sence to write 'Boun natale'."  
"I don't speak Italian like you."  
"I speak German too, ass. As well as French."  
"We are not putting French up there."  
"I never said I wanted to!"  
Lovino clapped in between their faces to get them to stop.  
"Just write it in English, okay?!"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Jesus, you two fight over the stupidest things."  
"Sorry, sir."  
"It's alright, just keep decorating."  
He sat back down and Florinda whispered to him.  
"I think Swiss might have a crush on Austria."  
"Who knows? I know Canada and Prussia are hooking up."  
"No."  
"Si, Germany told me."  
"Oh my God! They're so cute together!"  
"They are."  
Arthur crossed his arms and smirked.  
"Just don't tell America that, he'll flip. He's very protective over Canada since that's his baby brother. I'm sure you understand, Romano, having a little brother yourself."  
"I do, I still can't really trust Germany around my fratello."  
Antonio finally called over to his Italian lover.  
"We're done!"  
Lovino walked over and hugged the older man.  
"Tonight will be amazing."  
"Si."


	14. Chapter 14

Finally, around 6:00 PM, the party had just started. Feliciano was extremely happy and smiling the biggest grin ever while his brother just stood over by the fireplace, sipping some hot choclate with Florinda, Alfred, Arthur, and Ludwig. Antonio was playing poker with Vash and Roderich and winning. Lovino looked over at his Spanish lover and smiled. Moments later, he turned back around to continue talking to the others. Ludwig noticed his brother hanging around the eggnog bowl, looking around and digging in his coat. The blonde German turned to the others.  
"I'll be right back."  
He made his way over to Gilbert and grabbed his arm.  
"Bruder, what are you doing?"  
"West! H-Hey you scared me. What's up?"  
"Give it."  
"Give what?"  
"The booze, give it."  
"Come on, West. Everybody loves Uncle Gil's 'special' eggnog."  
"Nein."  
He grabbed the bottle out of brother's hand and poured it down the sink.  
"I hate you West!"  
"You love me."  
Ludwig walked over to Feliciano instead of going back to the others. The Italian turned around.  
"Ciao, mi amore! Buon Natale!"  
He stood on his toes and slightly kissed the so much taller German man. Lovino watched his brother carefully then went to get some more hot chocolate. Somebody wrapped their arms around him unexpectedly causing him to jump a little but he calmed down when he noticed it was Antonio.  
"Feliz Navidad."  
"Buon Natale..."  
They started to walk back together but they were stopped by France.  
"Oh, oh mistletoe~!"  
He pointed up causing them to look up as well. Antonio looked back down at his small lover and pressed his lips lightly against the other mans. France had a "fanboy" moment, then Lovino walked back over by the fireplace but instead of talking he just sat in a chair by the Christmas tree. His twin ran over, sat on his lap and kissed his cheek.  
"Buon natale, fratello! Ti amo!"  
"Buon natale, fratello..."  
Lovino hugged his brother tightly, smiling while they heared almost everybody going 'awww' at how cute they looked like that. France actually went as far as to take a picture of it. Antonio ran over to join this by sitting on the arm of chair wrapping his arms around Lovino.  
"Te amo."  
The Italian just smiled and kissed the older man. Alfred smiled.  
"That's cute!"  
Arthur pointed to the kitchen.  
"Booze time now, right?"  
"Sure."  
Within about half an hour, the majority of them were passed out already. Ludwig and Feliciano headed off to the Italian's bedroom. Lovino figured it was better not to ask, and him and Antonio went to his room. The Spanish man layed down on Lovino's bed with him. The Italian kissed the older man and Antonio slipped his tounge in the younger one;s mouth, readjusting himself to where he was on top of him. The older man pulled away from his lover's lips and started to go down to his neck, unbottoning his shirt on his way down. Finally, Antonio started to kiss down Lovino's chest causing the small Italian the gasp and moan.  
"T-Toni...please..."  
Antonio stopped and looked back his lover.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I can't...just not right now...  
Lovino looked away blushing.  
"Believe me, I want it just maybe a little further into our relationship. It's going kinda of fast, don't you think?"  
Antonio just smiled and kissed the Italian's cheek.  
"Whatever you want, mi amor."  
"...Grazie..."  
All of sudden, out of nowhere, the heared moans of pleasure coming from the other side of the wall. Antonio looked over at the wall and raised an eyebrow looking back over at Lovino.  
"I-Is that...?  
"Ludwig and Feli..."  
Lovino sighed.  
"When Feli drinks, he gets horny..."  
"And you?"  
"Me? I'm carefree, and I might as well be since I have no work to do until New Years.''  
Antonio just nodded trying to ignore the lovers in the other room. Lovino smiled and sat on his lover's lap, kissing him slightly.  
"Buon natale.  
"Feliz navidad, too bad I couldn't get you anything. I'm sorry."  
"It's completly fine, you've already given me the best thing anybody could ever give me."  
"Oh?"  
"You...Antonio, you are the greatest gift ever. I want to be with you forever..."  
"I feel the same, te amo..."  
They shared one last kiss before drifting off to sleep to prepare for tomorrow's Christmas dinner


	15. Chapter 15

Today was Christmas morning, Lovino and Antonio woke up around the same time and joined everybody else in the main room. Ludwig was telling everybody what they should prepare.  
"Okay, Canada you start the turkey and ham, America you make the sides, and Veneziano and bruder you two can start dessert."  
Arthur walked up.  
"Should I help America?"  
Alfred looked at his small English lover and kissed his forehead.  
"I think it's best that you stay out of the kitchen, Iggy."  
The English man pouted a little bit, then kissed his lover lightly and sat next to Antonio.  
"Good morning, where's Mr. Romano?"  
"I think he's in there with Veneziano. Oh! By the way, feliz navidad England."  
"Merry Christmas, Spain."  
They hugged slightly like friends would and turned on the T.V. Absolutly nothing but Christmas specials, so Antonio just shrugged and chose any random one.  
"Dammit Prussia!"  
Antonio and Arthur looked in the kitchen and noticed it was Roderich yelling at Gilbert.  
"Germany, your bruder is such a child."  
Ludwig sighed and pushed Gilbert of the kitchen. The Spanish man glanced over at the German albino.  
"What happened?"  
"I was just trying to have a little fun, but Austria had to be a baby about it."  
Roderich's voice came from the kitchen.  
"I heard that."  
"Don't care."  
Antonio just laughed and moved over a little so Gilbert could sit with him and Arthur. Meanwhile,in the kitchen, Lovino was now making dessert with Feliciano since Gilbert got thrown out. The older Italian was always the impatient type and tried to hurry with chopping strawberries but ended up slicing his finger open.  
"Fuck!"  
The Spanish man heard the Italian scream and ran in the kitchen.  
"What happened?"  
Feliciano looked up at Antonio.  
"He cut his finger open, pretty deep too.''  
Lovino took and wash cloth and wrapped it around his finger.  
"I'm fine."  
The Spanish man kissed the Italian's forehead.  
"I'll help him finish, okay?"  
"Okay..."  
Lovino left and joined Arthur and Gilbert on the couch. The English man noticed his boss's finger.  
"Mr. Romano, are you okay? What happened?"  
"I cut my finger, no big deal."  
"If you say so..."  
Lovino noticed concern in Arthur's face and got curious. 'Why does everybody all of a sudden care deeply for me? I swear if Antonio told them to, he's doomed...' Much later, everything was finally done and their Christmas dinner could finally start. Of course, like every year, Lovino said a few words about how this year went.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this year was by far the best we've ever had. I know it's the best I've ever had. Despite being almost beaten to death by Ivan Braginski, this year was fantastic and it is all thanks to Spain. Buon natale, Spain. Grazie for saving our ass."  
Antonio smiled while everybody else thanked him. The Italian sat back down and was automatically hugged by Antonio.  
"Feliz navidad, amor."  
Lovino smiled at his older lover and kissed him slightly. Alfred looked at the others and rubbed his hands together.  
"Let's eat, I'm 'bout starved."  
The others laughed and started to eat as well. At this moment, Lovino was the happiest man alive. Antonio brought him out of his shell and closer to his Mafia. He owed him everything and he felt like he didn't deserve anything that he's done for him. Not just Antonio, what the whole Mafia had done for him.  
''Everybody..."  
They turned to face their boss.  
''Grazie, for everything. You guys are more than my Mafia, you guys are my family. I don't deserve everything you do for me, I owe all everything..."  
Alfred smiled.  
"You don't us a thing, we want to do everything for you... We love you boss!"  
The Italian never thought he'd ever hear that, he started to tear up, got out of his chair and hugged every last one of them.  
"G-Grazie..."  
Nobody had ever seen him like this, but they liked it. They knew their boss cared. Feliciano turned to his brother.  
"Ti amo, fratello."  
The older Italian held his brother tight and didn't want to let go, but did so he could eat.  
"Thanks to all of you, this is the best Christmas ever.''


	16. Chapter 16

With them being fully out of debt, they could afford a New Years party as well. Lovino smiled in content after Christmas fell through well, sipping a small glass of wine. At the moment, he had nothing to worry about but his mafia. His family. His Spanish lover came up behind him and kissed the curve of his neck slightly, wrapping his arms around him.

"Hola~"

"Ciao, Antonio."

Antonio climbed over the couch and sat next to the Italian, resting his head on his shoulder for attention.

"Hey, Lovi?"

"Hm?"

The Spanish man paused for a moment, feeling something was different about Lovino.

"When should we start setting up for New Years...?"

Lovino looked over at him and kissed the top of his head.

"Whenever is fine. I might go back to sleep until the party starts, I'm not feeling that great."

Antonio jumped up and pressed his lips to Lovino's forehead to check if he had a fever. The Italian pouted and pushed him lightly.

"I'll be fine, Antonio. No need to freak out."

Lovino stood up, leaning down to kiss the Spanish man's lips softly before heading to his room. He closed the door and locked it, opening the window. The Italian leaned back in his chair and pulled out his hidden pack of cigarettes, lighting one up. He was ashamed, promising both his lover and brother that he wouldn't do it anymore and he cracked. But Lovino need this with how stressed his was. He ran his fingers through his dark red-brown hair and looked at the letter he had recieved in the mail. A death threat from Ivan. Lovino tossed it to the side and grit his teeth, pissed beyond all belief. Ivan wanted a one on one match between him and there was no way in hell he could take it by himself, let alone even be able to get one punch in and survive. He knew he needed help but it wasn't going to happen, if he showed up with anybody, Ivan would kill them and then go straight for the hideout. The thought of all of men dying in front of him after everything they had been through together mad him want to curl up in a ball and just cry. He loved his mafia with all his heart and soul, especially Antonio and Feliciano. Lovino finished his cigarette, flicked the butt out of the window, closed it and laid on his bed. He thought of how in the hell he was going to get out of this one alive with absolutely no help what so ever. Meanwhile, Antonio was still sitting on the couch trying to figure out why Lovino was acting different. Was it something he did? Was he hiding something from him? The Spanish man sighed as Feliciano sat next to him. The younger Italian tilted his head the older Spainard, looking a little worried.

"What's wrong, Toni? Where's fratello?"

Antonio looked up him, worry filling his green eyes.

"He went to go take a nap, he said he wasn't feeling well but...I'm worried about him..."

"It's probably just stress, you know how hard he works himself. I can talk to him later if you'd like!"

The Spainard smiled slightly, pulling Feliciano into a hug.

"Muchas gracias! If anything is seriously wrong, please let me know."

Later that night, Feliciano went into Lovino's room through the shared door and saw him reading.

"Fratello...?"

The older Italian didn't look up from his book, just sighed and turned the page.

"Si?"

"Antonio said you weren't feeling well so I thought I would come check on you...Is anything wrong...?"

"Nothing is wrong, Feliciano. No need to concern yourself."

The younger Italian looked down then walked over to his brother's bed, climbing in and cuddling next to him. He could feel the stress and fear in Lovino's aura, him being the only one he could read since they're twins.

"Fratello..."

"I'm fine, Feli. I swear I am, go to bed."

Feliciano looked down, curling up closer to Lovino.

"Can I sleep with you tonight...? I'm still worried and I want to be completely positive that you're okay..."

Lovino sighed, closing his book and looking at his brother, pulling him in for a hug.

"Si, fratello. Actually, I could use some comfort at the moment. I lied...I'm not okay..I'm far from it.."

He held onto his brother tightly, not wanting to let him go. Feliciano pet his hair and brought his face up, their similar eyes meeting.

"Tell me, Lovino..."

"I got a death threat from Ivan...wanting me to fight him one on one and ready to kill anybody who interferes..."

Feliciano grit his teeth, holding onto Lovino tighter. He seemed like a wuss, but when it came to his brother he wasn't afraid to kill to make sure he was safe. Lovino was all Feliciano had left and he wasn't about to lose him too. The younger Italian kissed his brother's head, letting him know that he would be there for himuntil the very end no matter what happened. Lovino looked up at his brother, a few tears of fear falling.

"You won't tell the others...right..?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Especially not Antonio...?"

"Not even him. I know he'll want to help as soon as he found out. He really does love you, Lovi."

Lovino looked down, feeling bad that the man who was deeply in love with him was clueless to the death threat but Antonio couldn't know or he'd be killed. Feliciano stared off in thought, thinking about he could interfere without Lovino's knowledge. He had to organize some plan behind his brother's back in order to keep him safe but he would need some help. Help of old friends that he would only call in as a drastic measure. The younger Italian looked down at his older brother, seeing he had fallen asleep. Feliciano smiled at how cute he looked when he wasn't tense and adjusted slightly to a comfortable position without waking Lovino. 'I really hope they come through for me. They promised they would be there if the account desperately called for it. Only they have knowledge of Ivan's mafia and how to defeat him...Nikola Hinova and Vladmir Gabor...' Feliciano fell asleep thinking about he he could contact the two of them without Lovino knowing with his arms wrapped tightly around his older fratello for warmth.


End file.
